reniciafandomcom-20200214-history
Farron
Plot Standing Politics The Government Type The Central Kingdoms of Noraedor follow an elected monarchy system. Each kingdom has between eight to ten Noble Houses, and many more Lesser Houses. Each Noble House is entitled to run for election and if they win, they become the Elected Monarchy. However, to win the election, one Noble House must have at least 80% of the Noble House vote and 50% of the Lesser House vote. By law, when a new House becomes the Elected Monarchy, they are secure in this position for three decades. After three decades, another election can be called at any time as long as it is agreed by all other Noble Houses. However, it is difficult to remove an Elected Monarchy House because their vote counts towards the 80% needed for another House to succeed. During the time when a House is the Elected Monarchy, their heirs will inherit the crown akin to any normal monarchy government. The Noble Houses There are eight Noble Houses in Farron. House Dormorn Farron is currently ruled by House Dormorn; they succeeded House Therador by a majority vote in 3A. 1904. Derrik of House Dormorn used his charisma and political skills to change Therador’s status as a favourable leadership into a dislikeable family. He was swiftly elected as the King of Farron by a narrowly won election and House Therador have always felt slighted, that Derrik’s motives were for his own ambitions and not for the benefit of the kingdom. It created a bitterness between the two Houses which still exists today. However, House Dormorn did prove to be a formidable monarchy. The Dormorn Estates are based in the west of the Worrin region. Their immediate family moved to the capital’s royal places in Carndor when they were elected; leaving the estates in the capable care of distant relatives. Their House colours are green, white and silver. Their symbol is a silver tree against a field of green. House Vaewren House Vaewren is one of the oldest Farron Houses and hold a lot of respect within the kingdom. It was last elected as the monarchy between 3A.1506-1746. They are based in the south of the Feymor region in their castle and estates (known as the Redwings Castle). Their House colours are red, gold and white. Their symbol is a pair of red and gold bird wings on a field of white. House Therador House Therador was last elected as the monarchy between 3A. 1852-1904. Their rule was short-lived because House Dormorn managed to gain influence with the other Houses by playing a political game and pressed for another election. Therador has been bitter with Dormorn since, deeming it an unfair and personal attack on them. Their House colours are black and orange. Their symbol is a three sliced claw mark in orange, against a field of black. House Liran House Liran are the descendants of the royal family of Liran, an ancient kingdom which merged with Farron centuries ago. They are very proud of their heritage and background as an ancient monarchy. They were last elected between 3A. 1747-1852 and are currently very high in favour with the other Noble Houses. They live in the very grand castles of the Liran region which are the old palaces from when they were a monarchy of an independent kingdom. Their House colours are blue and yellow. Their symbol is a rearing gold horse on a field of blue. House Revnul House Revnul reside in Worrin; their estates are towards the north east of the region. They are the only House to never have been elected as the monarchy. Their House colours are grey, blue and green. Their symbol is a grey watch tower, with a huge blue eye behind it. House Feycell House Feycell is from the Liran region and ruled in 3A. 932 – 1180. They moved there when Liran merged with Farron. Their House colours are white and purple. Their symbol is a crescent moon and three stars, against a field of purple. House Naemonthas House Naemonthas was created in 3A. 482, when House Raestone and Fraevill merged together. It’s very proud of its Raestone heritage as they were the first monarchy in Farron. Their estates are in Feymor, close to Worrin. Their House colours are brown, green and yellow. Their symbol is a pair of antlers, on a field of green and yellow. House Riogen House Riogen was last elected in 3A. 586. Their estates are in the south east of Worrin. Their House colours are red and blue. Their symbol is a brown gryphon against a field of red and blue. Culture The Farrish people typically live a lifestyle centred on farming, hunting and tradecraft. Adult women wear their hair in a long braid and young girls are allowed to braid their hair only when the local women determines that she is of marriageable age. Most adults do not marry until their early twenties. Every spring the villages and towns hold a festival called ‘El Dyine’ (Ell Dee-ine), literally meaning New Spring in the ancient Qua’Ren language. The people build a tree with an old, traditional frame as its base, and then wind both cloth and natural materials such as leaves, flowers and branches around it. The unmarried adults are encouraged to dance together around the tree. If a young woman is interested in a young man, she may attempt to show her interest by plucking a flower from the tree and placing it in his hair. Farrish people are socialised to being distrustful of outsiders and are very slow to change. They are known for a strong streak of stubbornness, a legacy from their families’ blood in the Age of Chaos. As a consequence they are a hardy folk unwilling to give up even when times are tough. While on the surface it may seem to outsiders that they are a proud and outdated people, inhabitants are actually fiercely loyal to each other and their kingdom’s ancient customs. They uphold their traditions with pride. The Spark is awakened more often in Farron than any other kingdom, encouraging the people to have a respectful and positive view on the Kel’Mor Mages. Appearance The people of Farron are typically fair-skinned. Their hair colours range from rich black to the lightest of blonde and everything between, with reds being the rarest. Green and brown eyes are most common. Adult women have an old, valued tradition of wearing their hair long in a braid, with some Noble women using the braid in complex, plaited styles. Men typically keep their hair short. Neither piercings nor tattoos are common, apart from ear piercings in women. In all of Noraedor’s kingdoms women wear divided skirts for horse riding. History Age of Chaos Age of Promise The Blight Wars A Rising Empire The Noraedor Wars The Free Era Geography Farron is a vast, temperate country with miles upon miles of forests and hill country. The largest forest in Noraedor, the Feymor Forest, is found in the west of the kingdom and dominates almost half of the kingdom’s space with earthy, mixed forests. Many hidden ruins and wonders are lost within its borders. The northern reaches of Farron are extremely mountainous, with long cold months and rocky, frosted woodlands. The main mountain range there is known as the Northern Peaks which extends across the northern border like a parallel barrier. Central and eastern Farron is comprised of both hill country covered in mixed forests and great swaths of grassland that are prime for farming and livestock. Wetlands appear in the very south west of the country; the hills often experience dense fog and hide forgotten landmarks. The Kingdom's Areas Worrin Worrin is one of the four regions in Farron. The majority of its landscape is a mixture of woodland, grasslands and hill country. The most famous points of interest in this zone are the capital, the Sunken Temple and the Worrin Moors. Carndor Carndor is the heavily fortified capital of Farron and the seat of the Farron monarchy – House Dormorn. It is a large, grey metropolis, divided into six rings around the central royal castle. The walls are made from tall, white stone and part of the Mylzon river runs through the city’s western section, where the docks and main source of trade are located. The Sunken Temple Towards the west of Worrin, surrounded by the misty moors and the Worrin wetlands, is the Sunken Temple. It is thought to date back to the Age of Chaos, judging by its beautiful and sophisticated architecture, but the majority of the temple has fallen into ruins and is decaying from the wetlands’ breach. It is avoided because of its fragility and the stories about the walking undead. The Worrin Moors The majority of Worrin is a mixture of wetlands, moors and grasslands. Misty, but full of a natural and earthy beauty, they are one of the trophies of Farron. The majority of the Worrin Moors are uninhabited. Bandits make good use of the earthy and rocky landscape, and adventures often seek out lost artefacts in its unexplored areas. Towns & Villages There are four main towns in Worrin: Towerwatch, the ancient guard town who watch Kin Pellvir; Richáron, the closest settlement to the Rydor border and a centre of trade; Westwatch, the heavily fortified town that has watched for invasions or pirates for centuries; Worraed, the most western port that is often visited by the Zaedik West. Liran Liran is the second largest region in Farron, after Feymor. It used to be one of the original nine kingdoms until it merged with Farron during the Noraedor Wars. It is a very rich and fertile part of the kingdom. The most famous points of interest in this zone are the city Liranábeth, the Kin Pellvir and the Oak Heights. Liranábeth Liranábeth is the main city in the Liran province. It was once called Telenbor, the capital of the Liran kingdom, but it was renamed Liranábeth when Liran merged with Farron. It is a very proud and beautiful city, and home to the Arts Chapter House. Kin Pellvir Kin Pellvir (lit. Seven Towers) is a remnant from the Age of Chaos. It is a strange structure; its architecture is mysterious and magical, defying all logic because of its confusing bridges that connect each of the seven towers to a central platform. However, these bridges seem to suspend in the air with no explanation or feeling of magic. Most people avoid the striking, alien construction because of its floating bridges and looming presence. It’s the only monument with similar architecture to Ren Sáron, home to the Kel’Mor Mages. The Oak Heights Liran is a flatter region in comparison to the others in Farron, and its woodlands that branch out from the huge Feymor Forest are called the Oak Heights. It is a stretch of forest that is known for its tall, ancient Oak trees but is flatter and less rocky than the other woodlands. Towns & Villages There are two main towns in Liran: Eráfell, the closest town to the Feymor Forest and Mylzon River; and Farivos, an ancient settlement that is slowly being swallowed up by the newly appeared Western Blight. If you want to roleplay in your own town/village, feel free to create the topic here. Feymor Feymor is the largest region in Farron and home to the largest forest in Noraedor, the Feymor Forest. It is a largely unexplored land with many mysteries and secrets within its dense, earthy borders. The most famous points of interest in this zone are the Feymor Forest, the city of Stonewall and the Haunted Shells. Stonewall Stonewall is the second largest city in Farron and is a fortress positioned on a huge, sprawling dam. Waterfalls plummet from the high stone walls and the city expands onto the dam’s top, where watch posts and towers are located on the massive gates. The Feymor Forest The Feymor Forest is the largest forest in Noraedor and one of the most remote, unexplored areas in the continent too. Many mysteries lie hidden behind its earthy, rocky borders, and is a popular spot for adventurers and bandits but few rarely return. The Haunted Shells The Haunted Shells is located in the north east of the Feymor Forest, close to the Northern Peaks – Farron’s small mountain range. It is a sprawling mess of ruins, underground caves and crumbling walls. Few have ever reached the Haunted Shells but it is mentioned frequently in Farron’s stories. Towns & Villages There are two main towns in Feymor: the Mylzon Crossing, built either side of the river with a huge wooden bridge in the middle; and Miwor, far to the west of Farron and is positioned along the western border of the Feymor Forest. If you want to roleplay in your own town/village, feel free to create the topic here. Aralach Aralach is a mountainous and rocky part of Farron and is the smallest region. It has suddenly become a victim of the Corruption, with a new Blight appearing in its south eastern corner. The most famous points of interest in this zone are the Northern Peaks, Aráyen and the Western Blight. Arayen Aráyen is the largest settlement in the small region of Aralach and is seen as its equivalent to a main city. It is built on top of a high, rocky hill, surrounded by jagged hills and earthy ground. The Northern Peaks The Northern Peaks are located in the north of Farron and are its small, mountain range. It is rough terrain, with tight, slanted forests and jagged cliffs, and is largely uninhabited. Rumours of the walking undead are spreading across Aralach, perhaps because of the newly formed Western Blight. The Western Blight The Western Blight appeared only a few months ago, much to the shock and despair of the Farron people. A huge rift – a large, shadowy doorway to another realm – appeared in its centre and unleashed the Corruption in full force. Unlike the Blighted Mountains, this blight created a strange, alien forest that is both beautiful and deadly. Plants are alive with conscious thought, waiting cunningly for the moment to unleash their incredible poison. Huge, glowing trees are topped with the heads of massive mushrooms, and the majority of the forest’s flora is florescent and luminous. The Blight affected the wildlife and creatures too, mutating them, enlarging them and twisting them into something different. The Blight is slowly expanding, swallowing up anything in its path, and has already swallowed up the closest farms. Architecture Influences Monarchy History Elected House History: 1904 – 2008 = House Dormorn 1852 – 1904 = House Therador 1747 – 1852 = House Liran 1506 – 1746 = House Vaewren 1314 – 1506 = House Naemonthas 1180 – 1314 = House Dormorn 932 – 1180 = House Feycell 586 – 932 = House Riogen 422 – 585 = House Therador 301 – 422 = House Fraevill (merged with Raestone to become Naemonthas) 142 – 301 = House Vaewren 1 – 142 = House Raestone (merged with Fraevill to become Naemonthas) Note: Each kingdom has its own flag which remains the same, regardless if the Elected Monarchy House changes. Individuals usually wear two symbols – the Farron kingdom symbol and their House symbol. Two flags, one bearing the Farron kingdom symbol and the other bearing the Elected Monarchy House’s symbol, fly in the capital.